Finding Refuge in the Enemy's Arms
by Young Mistress Malfoy
Summary: Ginny is desolate after the war and makes a living by selling herself. Lucius gets Ginny as his birthday present. They make an agreement after a night with each other. Will Ginny have a future with Lucius?


PROLOGUE:

**Here is a new story from me! To my readers who read "My Future is with You", I'm sorry for the veeerry slow update. I am very VERY busy with lots of stuff. Please support this new story…thoughtful reviews will be most appreciated, even if it has criticism.**

**Hugs and Kisses to my Beta Sephora!**

PROLOGUE:

Lucius leaned back on the soft, dark green leather backrest of his couch. His guests were enjoying themselves perfectly; he smiled. It was his thirty-eighth birthday and all his Death-Eater friends were invited in the Manor. Even after Voldemort and Potter had killed each other, killing Narcissa and many others along with them, Lucius and all the other Death-eaters remained in their prejudices of pure blood supremacy, and their beliefs tied them together. No one won, so to speak, as both Harry and Voldemort died in the final battle. After the war, the Ministry of Magic wanted to rebuild the magical world and perpetuate magicfolk, so they did not send the Death-eaters to Azkaban. The Death-eaters were friends of sorts, and so, the male Death-eaters were invited for his all-male birthday celebration.

Suddenly, Rabastan Lestrange called for everyone's attention.

"My fellow Death-eaters! We are here to celebrate our dear friend, Lucius' birthday. I now propose a toast in his honor." Rabastan raised his glass of firewhiskey.

"To Lucius," he said, and drank the contents of his glass in one gulp.

"To Lucius!" echoed everyone else in the room as they raised their glasses and downed their firewhiskey.

Lucius raised his glass obligingly, and then drank half of its contents. He rolled the stem of his glass lazily between his fingers as Rabastan spoke again.

"And now Lucius, it is time we give you our present. We think you'll be very pleased," Rabastan said with a wink. Then he called to the house elves, "Bring it in!"

The house elves then pushed into view a square platform with wheels. It was enclosed in thin, dark green curtains, which served as a wall around the platform. It formed a box, and there was light coming from inside it. When it stopped in front of Lucius, he saw a woman's silhouette inside. Rabastan spoke again.

"We hope you enjoy your night, Lucius," he said suggestively, then motioned to the others in the room, "Let us go and leave Lucius to enjoy our present." Then he faced Lucius again. "Thank you for inviting us Lucius…we will go now," he said. Lucius nodded, and everyone went out and apparated outside the Manor.

Lucius was now left alone with his present. Suddenly, the curtains of the platform parted to reveal a young woman. She had her back facing him, so he did not see her face immediately. But he could see that she had shapely curves, and the matching green string bikini she wore set off her flaming red hair very well. _She is quite young,_ he thought, judging by her petite frame. When the curtains were fully opened, she started to sway her hips in a sexy dance. She danced, slowly turning around to face him. When Lucius saw her face, he was very surprised.

Ginevra Weasley was his present.

She stepped down from the platform, still dancing sexily, and approached him. She danced in front of him, her movements slow and provocative, and she smiled seductively at him, but he saw fear in her eyes. She sat on his lap, straddling his legs. He stopped her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her. He was very curious as to why a pureblood witch like her would sink herself so low as to become a whore. Normally, he would be smug seeing a Weasley sink so low, but after Narcissa's death, his human side resurfaced. He was disturbed by the youngest Weasley's choice of a living.

"I need the money." She said nonchalantly, but the fear was still in her eyes. "You may have heard that my mother is in St. Mungo's."

"But why this job?" he asked.

"No one would accept me," she said, and started untying the string of her bikini top. It fell on Lucius' lap, as she was still straddling him, but she picked it up and threw it on the floor. Her full breasts were now exposed to him. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He felt her nipple harden against his palm. His eyes met hers and what he saw there disturbed him. Pleading?

"Please," she said, confirming what he saw in her eyes, "my employees won't pay me if nothing happens. They will know. I need the money, please," she pleaded.

Lucius removed his hand from her breast and looked at her intensely. He didn't know what compelled him to, but he wanted to help her. He placed his hands at her side and lifted her off his lap. He set her down and took his wand from his pocket.

"Wait a moment," he said. He waved his wand, and everything in the room went back to order. Ginny stared at how meticulously the things rearranged themselves. Lucius then spoke to her.

"Follow me," he said, and started walking. She walked behind him, admiring everything she saw. She has heard of the Malfoy wealth, but she has never actually seen it. Without her noticing, they arrived inside his dark bedroom. She only realized this when he spoke to her again.

"Lie down on the bed and make yourself comfortable."

She obeyed, and lay down on the large, four-poster bed. She assumed this was Lucius and Narcissa's bed while Narcissa was still alive. Ginny watched as Lucius removed his clothing. He opened his robe and hung it on the door of his closet. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it down his shoulders and arms. Ginny now had a clear view of his naked upper body; his pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and his body was lean and muscular. Ginny's heartbeat raced when he started undoing his pants, which fell in a heap at his feet. She fought her fear and her thoughts of turning back on the job, telling herself that she had to do it for her mother. He was now only wearing his boxers, and with that, he approached her. Before he climbed in bed, he removed them, and he sat down beside her, all naked. He looked down at her, as if asking for her permission to begin. She nodded timidly.

He moved his hand and started to stroke her thighs. Then he parted her legs, and settled himself between them. Leaning forward, Lucius lay on top of her, propping up his elbows so as not to crush her with his weight. She circled her arms around his neck, drawing him close, and kissed him. Lucius' tongue slipped inside her slightly parted lips, tasting every corner of her mouth hungrily, as his hands roamed her body. His full weight now rested on her body, but it did not tire her; in fact, her body welcomed his weight. His kisses travelled to her neck, sucking and licking, down to her chest. He stopped his kisses and simply watched her face as he kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts. Then he brought his lips down and took her nipple in his mouth.

Ginny couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips as she felt Lucius suck on her nipple. His warm, wet mouth closed around it and sucked gently, and then she felt his tongue swirling around it. He did the same to her other nipple, eliciting another soft moan from her. As she moaned softly at his expert min_i_strations, she felt him grow hard, his arousal pressing against the fabric of her knickers, the only thing separating him from her opening. As his mouth continued its assault on her breasts, she felt his hands reach down to untie her knickers. He grabbed it off after untying the knot, and his fingers instantly parted her folds and found her clit. He stroked it softly as he sucked at her nipples, and was further aroused as she became more and more wet with every stroke he gave her clit. Ginny moaned in protest when Lucius removed his fingers, but was silenced when he poised his arousal to enter her. She felt the tip of his arousal at her opening, and in one quick thrust, he was inside her. Ginny stiffened and Lucius cursed inwardly.

She was a virgin.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked through gritted teeth, trying his best to restrain himself from thrusting repeatedly into her. She was so deliciously tight, but he did not want to hurt her, especially since she was still too young to have intercourse with a grown man like him.

"We…we're not allowed…to tell…" she stammered, "even…even if you asked."

Lucius felt her trembling underneath him; he tried to soothe her by encircling his arm around her and pulling her closer to his body, while his other hand gently stroked her cheek. Slowly, her trembling subsided, and she ran her hands over his back. Lucius took this as a sign that she was ready, and started to move inside her. He pulled out and slid back in repeatedly, filling her with his manhood, his movements slow and careful. He kissed her deeply and she moaned against his lips.

"Lucius…" Ginny called softly.

Lucius stopped moving at once. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, I want…please go faster." She said, blushing slightly. Lucius looked at her for a moment before kissing her lips again. Then, he whispered in her ear, "As you wish." He sped up his thrusts, going faster and harder. He kissed her roughly as his hands kneaded each of her breasts.

Ginny thought she would explode at the pleasure racking her entire body. She couldn't do anything but moan against Lucius' lips as he thrust into her. Lucius, meanwhile, was also drowning in the sensations of her. Her opening was tight and wet and warm; all those sensations plus the fact that he was her first drove him drunk with passion. Soon, he felt her walls clench around his manhood and her body convulse underneath him as she came hard, moaning his name. It drove him closer to the edge, and after a few more thrusts into her tight and clenching body, he spilled his seed in her womb.

"Ginevra…" Lucius whispered hoarsely as his release poured itself into Ginny's body. They both lay panting; sweat rolling down their bodies, as they tried to control their breathing. Lucius then captured Ginny's lips in a chaste kiss, and as she kissed him back, he pulled out of her gently. He lay down beside her and gathered her in his arms.

"Are you alright, Ginevra? Did I hurt you too much?" he asked.

"It's a little painful, but I'm fine." She said, pressing her body closer to him. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep now. I might have tired you too much." He said, drawing the silk sheets over their naked bodies. Ginny chuckled against his chest, grateful that he had been tender and considerate towards her. Slowly, she fell asleep in his warm embrace. Lucius stroked her hair for a long time, thinking about what had just happened. He tried to be gentle to her, for she was much younger than he was, and he knew he did right the moment he broke through her innocence. Moreover, he knew she must be traumatised by the war, and he did not want to add to her pain. Soon, he too drifted to sleep as he gently pulled Ginny's small body against his.

--

The next day, Lucius and Ginny showered together. Lucius kept Ginny close to his body, reveling in her warmth, kissing and touching her everywhere. They were under a warm shower, and her responsiveness to his touch aroused him. He wanted to possess her again, and he was showing it aggressively through his body language. Ginny was very submissive; doing it again would raise the amount of galleons her employers would pay her. Soon, Lucius' kisses became hotter and more demanding, sucking roughly at Ginny's lips and tongue. He pressed her body against his tightly, making her feel his hard arousal poke her stomach.

Lucius couldn't control his desire anymore. He was too hot even under the running water of the shower. He lifted her off her feet, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately, holding tightly to each other. Lucius growled as Ginny ground herself against his torso. He felt her warm wetness coat the part of his stomach below his navel, where her womanhood met his body. They got out of the shower, and Lucius set Ginny down on the countertop in a sitting position, her legs dangling. He was standing, kissing her roughly as her hands stroked his back. He slid inside her without warning, making her moan against his lips. He thrust frantically inside her, wanting to feel her tight, wet warmth milk his erection.

"Ginevra…so…tight…" he grunted in between thrusts.

"Lucius…oh…harder…please…" Ginny pleaded. Lucius complied, pushing roughly into her.

"Yes…Lucius…oh, Lucius!" she moaned in his ear. Lucius was grunting loudly with every thrust he made, his rough kisses now leaving marks on her pale skin. He loved how tight she felt; it drove him crazy.

"Come for me Ginevra…" he said huskily in her ear. His voice sent a shiver down her spine and caused her to clench her walls around his shaft, calling out his name.

"Oh, Lucius!"

With one deep thrust, he came inside her, grunting her name. They panted against each other for a long time. Ginny was still panting when Lucius spoke.

"Ginevra…" he called her.

"Yes?" she said, breathing heavily. She could still feel his manhood pulsating inside her.

"Be my mistress," he said bluntly, kissing her shoulder. He gently sucked on her skin, leaving another light mark.

Ginny tensed against his body. "What?" she asked.

"I will pay you well, and also take care of your mother's hospital bill. In return, I want you to be my mistress." He said, caressing her body gently, but still not making any move to pull his manhood out of her welcome warmth. He wanted her for himself. No other man should touch her.

Ginny was silent for a moment. She was shocked at his offer, but still she considered it. After the war, all that she had left were her mother and Ron; her father, her brothers, and even Harry all died, along with many others on Voldemort's side, including Narcissa, Crabbe and Goyle. All of wizardkind were desolate, especially the Weasleys. Jobs were hard to come by for Ron, and even then the jobs he would get were low-paying ones. Even Ginny had to enter the flesh trade, just so they could sustain their mother's hospital bills. She thought about how she would be in a much better condition if she were to accept his offer. She wouldn't have to give her body to other men, and she knew that Lucius would take good care of her, judging from his manner towards her the whole time she was in the Manor. Also, he had offered to pay her mother's bill, which Ron, her only surviving brother couldn't do well with his measly earnings. She made up her mind.

"Alright, I accept," she said.

"Excellent." He smirked. He kissed her lips deeply as he pulled out of her body. He carried her out of the bathroom and set her on the bed.

"Let us have breakfast downstairs," he said, getting clothes from his closet and putting them on.

Ginny stood up. As she walked, she still felt both their juices between her legs. It felt good in a twisted sort of way, but suddenly she realized something.

"Lucius I…I don't have any clothes with me," she said, blushing.

Lucius looked at her for a moment and summoned a dress out of his closet. It was a simple, yellow silk dress with tiny flower patterns embroidered in gold thread. He held it out for her to take.

"It was my wife's…wear it. When I have a free day, I will take you to Diagon Alley to shop for your belongings. In the meantime, you can wear Narcissa's clothes," he said.

Ginny nodded timidly. She took the dress and put it on without any underwear, then followed as Lucius went to the dining room. They ate in silence for a while, after which they went to Ginny's employers. Lucius paid them an extra for Ginny's "service" this morning, and Ginny also received her pay. After much negotiation, Lucius also bought Ginny free from her contract under her employers. Lucius then dropped Ginny to the Malfoy Manor. Before he left, he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a kiss. He had a smirk on his face when they pulled away.

"You're mine now," he said in her ear.


End file.
